<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1 bastard, 2 bastard (one shot book) by SirsMono</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448295">1 bastard, 2 bastard (one shot book)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirsMono/pseuds/SirsMono'>SirsMono</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaos, FGOD Error, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Help, Humor, Implied FGOD Error, OOC Error, These two swear alot, but not about Error and Monochrome, look it's my comfort character and I get to choose how he'd treat me, no ships, well there may be future implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:12:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirsMono/pseuds/SirsMono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Error is warned that Destiny will kidnap some random 17 year old orphan and throw them into the anti-void? Well, Error just might unwillingly gain a sibling.</p><p>Red Lasp, more commonly known as Mono, wakes up in a completely white seemingly never ending room with a weird glitchy skeleton in front of them. </p><p>It's a good thing they went a bit crazy a while ago or else Fate's booming voice telling them they're not meant to be there would actually affect them more, Mono much more liked listening to Destiny's soft voice apologizing to them for taking them away from their home. What's the worse that can happen? Their code getting messed up apparently. Seriously madam Destiny you couldn't save my code at all? Oh well, at least they have their phone and (somehow) wi-fi.</p><p>Error is just confused where this sassy lost child even came from in the first place, along with why it's fun to banter with them so much, and why destiny even chose them to 'keep him company'.</p><p>(Will update whenever bored enough to write)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Errortale sans &amp; original character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Constant fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just got an account and this is my first work here. I, for the life of me, can not figure out how this works or how to upload an image. </p><p>Hi my name is Mono (yes I am aware it is a disease) and I don't know what I'm doing with my life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So," Error started in the quietness of the anti-void, "before you broke into here, don't make that face I know you didn't have a choice, what state did you even live in-?" Before he barely could even finish his sentence Monochrome, mainly referred to as Code Red, answered him.</p><p>"Oh, constant fear"</p><p>They started at each other for a few seconds, Error with confusion and a bit of, Error would never admit it, concern. Monochrome with a smile just full of misdeeds.<br/>
"I... are you alright kid?" Error finally asked, giving into the not-concern.<br/>
Monochrome's smile widened, "No actually! Thanks for asking 💕💕" The other glitch replied.</p><p>"How in the actual fuck did you just say that out loud-"</p><p>"And since when have you ever cared enough about me to ask if I'm okay?-"</p><p>"I don't care!"</p><p>"Yeah fine then."</p><p>"I don't!"<br/>
Their squabble can be heared from everywhere in the anti-void.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tik Tok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Monochrome forces Error to get Tik Tok, Error isn't very happy about that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Would just like to note my character might switch between Code Red and Monochrome depending on what they feel like that day, as they are my persona.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their most comfortable position to be in while in the anti-void is sitting mostly back to back to each other, Error having gotten more comfortable in his haepophobia with Monochrome, they're proud of him for that, and wouldn't hesitate to tell him that when the moment seems necessary.</p><p>"So... you're telling me you've never heard of tik tok before?" Monochrome asked one day(? How long have they been in the anti-void with Error?)</p><p>"What is that, a clock?" Error asked back, not looking up from the phone they stole for him, not understanding why he was even asked the question in the first place.</p><p>Monochrome was quiet for a moment while they stared at Error's back in disbelief, before they had an idea and turned to Error completely so they could go through with it.</p><p>"Give me your phone."</p><p>"What-" The phone was already snatched away from Error's hands, "Give that back!" he demanded, the error signs on his body glitching worse for a second.</p><p>"Calm down! I'm just downloading tik tok-" "You can't download a clock!" "You're so fucking stupid-" They fought over the phone while tik tok was downloading, Monochrome looked at the screen a second after it finished downloading.</p><p>"Alright, alright! It's been downloaded stop trying to grope me-" "Do you even have tits!?-" Monochrome aimed a sharp elbow at his nasal bone for that one.</p><p>They fought some more after that, making jabbing remarks at the other before Error decided it was all pointless and just let Monochrome do their thing, trusting them enough not to mess up his brand new phone. ("Aw glitchy!" "Don't call me that!")</p><p>"I'm just gonna make you an account, tik tok is just a place where people post videos and you can comment on those videos, you just need an account to do that, I'm naming you bitchyglitchyboy." Monochrome explained while typing the username in.</p><p>"Oh," Their words seem to finally catch up to Error, "Don't you dare!" </p><p>"Already did it, you're never gonna be able to change it!" Monochrome laughed as Error sputtered in his own windows vista way.</p><p>If the other sanses just so happen to come across a "He fucking that shit up" video of Error in a completely white endless area, eating a still wrapped chocolate bar with an unknown glitchy person turning the camera around while they laughed as Error yelled at them, no they didn't.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. So you can memorize an entire confession, but not the difference between who and whom?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Look, It's not Monochrome's fault they were a shipper since season 4.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So... guess what?" Monochrome asked as Error was knitting a puppet once again, though he hasn't confessed to who he was knitting.</p><p>"What now?" Error's glitchy and annoyed voice responded.</p><p>"When I was younger I shipped destiel alot, right? Still do actually-" Monochrome started.</p><p>"What is, 'destiel' " Error cut them off, "and what are you shipping?"</p><p>"Jesus Christ," "who?" "Look, a ship is basically the idea of two people being in a relationship, these ships can be known as OTPs meaning 'One True Pairing' like, shippers love the ship to death. One of my OTPs have always been Destiel from the show Supernatural." They explained.</p><p>"You still haven't answered my first question." Error pointed out.</p><p>Oh right, Monochrome forgot about that, they stood up, "Shut up I was just getting there," they lied, "Dear god you're a pain."</p><p>"Just answer me!" Error demanded.</p><p>"I am jeez! Look, Destiel is a ship between Castiel and Dean Winchester from the show supernatural! There, and back to what I was saying,</p><p>I memorized the entirety of Cas's confession to Dean."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Right!? It's been years and I still know it!"</p><p>"Well now I'm curious,  I bet you can't resite to me 'Cas's' confession," Error said putting his unfinished puppet behind him, not believing Monochrome could remember anything.</p><p>"Is that doubt I hear? Are you doubting me bitch? Fine, if that's how it is," they took a deep breath and prepared their voice to deepen to inpersonate the two different voices involved.</p><p>' I know. I know how you see yourself, Dean. You see yourself the same way our enemies see you. You're destructive and you're angry and you're broken. You're... you're 'Daddy's Blunt Instrument.' And you think hate and anger, that's... that's what drives you. That's who you are. It's not. And everyone who knows you sees it. Everything you have ever done, the good and the bad, you have done for love. You raised your little brother for love." They took another deep breath for a second, preparing to give the other half," You fought for this whole world for love. That is who you are. You're the most caring man on Earth. You are the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know. You know, ever since we met and ever since I pulled you out of Hell, knowing you has changed me. Because you cared, I cared. I cared about you. I cared about Sam. I cared about Jack. I cared about the whole world because of you. You changed me, Dean." Monochrome deepened their voice causing a slight change, " Why does this sound like a goodbye?'<br/>
'Because it is. I love you.'<br/>
'Don't do this Cas. Cas!" They finally finished.</p><p>Error was left impressed and staring wide eyed at his not-bestfriend, and took a moment to collect his thoughts.</p><p>"So...." He finally started, " You can memorize an entire confession but not the difference between who and whom?"</p><p>"Fuck off!" They yelled, "Memorizing scripts is a talent of mine asshole! Be proud of me!" They 'demanded,' but their smile gave away to their joke.</p><p>Error gave a slow clap, not putting up a fight.</p><p>Monochrome's eyes lit up, their smile widened, and did a small happy dance despite demanding that Error got proud.</p><p>Error ought to be proud of Monochrome more, his little sibling's response to it was slightly worth it in the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aw would you look at that, bonding and abuse of copy and paste. :•)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Just the description of the characters I'm using</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What Monochrome is, and Error's job basically</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monochrome and or Code Red, originally known as Red Lasp, was a vampire.</p><p>Pretty obvious with the sharp teeth, pale skin and pointy ears. Not to the mention their eyes were a soft Red colour, slight pun intended, with rounded white crosses in them.</p><p>Now being a vampire comes with pros and cons, the cons being sunlight hurts like hell when exposed to it for too long without some sort of sunscreen, you can die by literal wood if sharp enough, and you can't have salt. </p><p>The pros of being a vampire is that vampires don't need bathrooms for some odd reason, and mainting a healthy appetite is just eating anything that is red or on the red spectrum and literally anything else, as long as it's salt free.</p><p>When Mono was 17 their parents and sister were killed in a car accident, leaving them all on their own.  </p><p>Until one day they were drinking out of their crow goblet they bought, while high, and were about to put on their boots when they were knocked out and teleported into the anti-void near Error's feet. Luckily they still had their crow goblet in one hand and their phone in the other. </p><p>Sucks that their code got messed up, the colours on their character inverted, and they are physically encapable of going a second without glitching at least a little bit. Well, at least they gained a new sibling, and one that didn't affect them the way their older sister did at that.<br/>
---------------------<br/>
Error was the destroyer of aus, most never want him to find the original undertale thinking he'll destroy it, little did they know he did know where the original undertale is, and didn't destroy it at the hundreds of opportunities given to him.</p><p>At first he was angry with Fate for taking away his memories and trying to force him into being a cold blooded killer. Turns out Error is an amazing actor and is very capable of pretending he wanted every au destroyed, because who would even believe him if he tried to explain it was for the balance?</p><p>The balance, right, with too many aus and the more they grow the more likely it is they would crash into one another, and it isn't a very pretty sight. So he destroys the unneeded copies to make room for the already existing aus to grow and expand. </p><p>Getting rid of an au takes a long time, especially with fighting the star sanses, so sometimes he gets rid of a big au to gain time to destroy the smaller ones, knowing Ink could just restore them later.</p><p>Of course, over time he gained back his memories and trauma of being Geno, but no one would believe he used to be Geno either, no one but Monochrome it seems.<br/>
--------------------<br/>
Turns out Monochrome is from a world mainly occupied by humans who don't have knowledge of the supernatural, and shows like Supernatural aren't all too accurate.</p><p>The world Monochrome is from believes that Undertale is just a video game, and the works made by the fandom are fictional too, Monochrome also believed that until now.</p><p>Monochrome was apparently a big fan of the FGOD Error thing, and it was confirmed by Crayon Queen that Error used to be Geno.</p><p>Needless to say, Monochrome was extreamly freaked out by the fact they're in another universe and that their favourite character of all time was right in front of them and was actually real.</p><p>And y'know, sometimes a family consists of two orphans who just want a better life, Error's bean bag chairs, and the animals on their mobile games.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Breaking an entering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error and Monochrome break into an empty house to make pizza rolls</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two bastards were in an empty house, who's house who may ask? Monochrome didn't even know.</p><p>The reason they were in that empty house was because when Monochrome said they were hungry for some pizza rolls Error asked,</p><p>"What are pizza rolls?" Guy's really clueless ain't he? Can't blame him though, he only really leaves the anti-void to do his job, and even then he doesn't go asking around about modern things.</p><p>"Make a portal, Error." "Huh wha-?" Monochrome had snatched his arm and got real close up to his face, demanding he made a portal, Error gave in quickly enough and opened a portal to a random pacifist universe.</p><p>And now here they were, microwaving an entire bag of pizza rolls in a house that they made sure no one was in.</p><p>When the pizza rolls were done Monochrome snatched Error's arm again and dragged him off the couch to the beeping microwave, and pulled out the hot plate of pizza rolls.</p><p>"Alright we're done here let's go back, aight?" Monochrome turned back around and asked.</p><p>"That's all? I thought it would've taken longer-" Error has a bad habit of getting cut off, and this time it was by the front door opening. The person coming into the house was a tall short haired blonde, when he noticed the two panicking glitches in his kitchen he instantly reached into his coat pocket.</p><p>"Shit!"</p><p>"Fuck! Sorry mate we were just leaving-" Monochrome yelled as they were pulled through Error's portal, carefully making sure none of the pizza rolls dropped.</p><p>"I thought you said the house was clear!?" Error shouted as the portal closed.</p><p>"It was clear dude! No one was home it was obviously clear!" Monochrome shouted back.</p><p>"Whatever!" Error yelled again as he reached to take a pizza roll off the plate, "Just let me try whatever this shit is!"</p><p>Monochrome cut themself off from responding angrily back as Error plopped one into his mouth, baffled that the hotness of the delicacy that is the pizza roll didn't even make him flinch.</p><p>Error's eyes widened, suprised they were actually pretty good, "Give me another." He demanded.</p><p>"What? No way man! We're sharing these you're not allowed another one before me!"</p><p>"I said gimme-!"</p><p>"No!-"</p><p>They continued to fight until a clang was heard from below them, both looking down to see the plate of freshly made pizza rolls spread messily on the ground, tears were instantly brought to Monochrome's eyes, ever the dramatic.</p><p>Error was extremely displeased and looked back up at the sound of an almost non existent sniffle, he cringed at the sight of tears in his friend's eyes.</p><p>'Damn it,' he thought, 'What a pain."</p><p>"Come on, let's break into another house for more." He said out loud as he opened another portal into an empty alley way, mindful that there were potential humans around.</p><p>Monochrome snapped their head up to look at Error, suprised at his generosity, to see him glaring at nothing as a portal whirled next to him, "Thank you thank you!" They yelled and gave a quick hug as they ran into the portal.</p><p>Error sighed and followed soon after his mind caught up to the unexpected hug. </p><p>'Those pizza rolls were pretty good though, maybe we'll steal a microwave this time to make more, assuming that we can make it work, that is.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really ought to learn more words for talking, I'm not very good at dialogue and I do want to go into writing a bit in the future. But my shitty memory isn't helping me 😔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Glitches, Codes, and the voices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fate's voice was loud, booming, and full of contempt while in comparison, Destiny's voice was soft, genuine, and full of care, how anyone could care about Mono was fully beyond them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Error, the past few weeks Mono has been there the voices have been quetier, suspiciously quiet. </p><p>For Mono, the past few weeks spent in the anti-void was full off half-assed attempts at small talk with Error, playing and listening to music on their phone, and screaming.</p><p>Not from Mono, nor from Error. But from Fate, The Fate. But Destiny's voice helped drown her out. It's probably a good thing Error couldn't hear the two, he doesn't need any more people screaming their metaphorical throats out.</p><p>Fate's voice was loud, booming, and full of contempt while in comparison, Destiny's voice was soft, genuine, and full of care, how anyone could care about Mono was fully beyond them.</p><p>The other voices, the one's Error hears loud and clear, could be heard too, though they were fainter, as Monochrome wasn't as far into their insanity that Error was.</p><p>In those first few weeks Mono's code began to slowly get corrupted in the same way that Error's did, except this time their memories weren't taken way. Mono couldn't help but wish they were.</p><p>Mono's pink hair turned a dark green, their grey turtleneck dress got grayer.</p><p>Their skin, which used to be a vary pale almost transparent white, was now grayer, although it didn't take on a sickly gray.</p><p>Their eyes used to be a soft Red colour with white rounded crosses as pupils, their left eye now had a big yellow pupil instead, while their right eye stayed mostly the same but instead the cross now streched all the way around their eye, the red now very un noticeable.</p><p>Mono decided to take on the name Monochrome, one because they thought it was sort of funny, two they still liked going by anything close to their disease related nick name, and three the colours they now wore  on their character were darker, varying on black. Again, kind of funny really.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>The voices that Error and Monochrome heard grew louder with each passing day, no longer keeping quiet, though their relationship gradually improved a lot, 
becoming almost like siblings. Error didn't want to leave much despite his job and the voices. </p><p>He missed having company, even if that company was a little bit of a dick. Though to be fair he did tie Monochrome up in his strings on their first day here, story for later.</p><p>That's all pretty besides the point, the point being that the louder the voices were, the bigger the headaches that occur.</p><p>Error was knitting something again and Monochrome was on their phone again when the voices just shut up. Monochrome let out a breath of relief, but something felt off about it.</p><p>"This seems... oddly suspicious, don't it?" Error pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah mood, was gonna say that as well." Monochrome sighed.</p><p>Suddenly there were a few dozen more voices, all screaming at them.</p><p>Monochrome yelled and covered their ears, tears spilling out of their eyes by the onslaught. Their wimpers were drowned out, and even with their ears covered the voices didn't quiet.</p><p>Error groaned painfully and covered his ear holes, only a few tears escaping his sockets, the voices didn't quiet at all to him either.</p><p>"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" Monochrome yelled, though it sounded only like a whisper-yell, even in their ears.</p><p>Error quickly scooted over to the other glitch and pulled them to his chest, putting his arms around their ears,  despite it not working, and one of his palms to keep their head pushed down. They were only seventeen, they shouldn't have to deal with this.</p><p>This has only happened once before, and though it was incredibly long and painful he slowly got numb to it. This was Monochrome's first time with this.</p><p>Monochrome's wimpers registered in his mind, and he dug by nasal bone into their hair, they would get through this onslaught.</p><p>Together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The voices: *have been suspiciously quiet*<br/>Error: That's kinda sus</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. H u h ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Monochrome casually talks about their childhood bitch ass acquaintance. To say Error is angry is putting it mildly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING:<br/>Slight mention of past mild suicidal thoughts and homophobic slurs<br/>Not very big but this is getting written because I have no clue who to talk to about what has been said to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error and Monochrome were laying on Error's beanchairs, as per usual, while watching UnderNovella.</p><p>Now, Monochrome has always been very strong about their disliking of Soriel, but this shit is funny as fuck, even if they don't know what they're saying half the time. The only word starting with bi that Monochrome has is bisexual, not bilingual.</p><p>Monochrome tends to let their mind wonder whenever doing anything, practically procrastinating on anything they have slight interest in, hell they can't even bring themself to talk to their friends whom they haven't seen in person for months.</p><p>What Monochrome CAN bring themself to do, however, was admit that maybe the way they got spoken to by the person they hung out with at school alot was a bit of a bitch.</p><p>"Hey," They started, looking at Error when he made a noise showing he's listening, " Y'know on second thought maybe being told 'jeez no wonder you want to kill yourself' in the fourth or fifth grade wasn't a very good thing,"</p><p>That was completely out of context, god Mono why can't you go a day without ruining something. Whatever.</p><p>Error was silent for a second before opening his mouth and asking in a calm (but slightly deadly) voice: "What?"</p><p>"Yeah, good for character development from all he's said to me though, he called me ' a gay faggot' too, he isn't even gay though," They wheezed, it was pretty funny looking back on it.</p><p>"W H A T ?"</p><p>Oh. He's angry. Why???</p><p>Right he's gay, so it would offend him, it didn't happen to him though? Right, just because something didn't happen to you doesn't mean it wasn't bad. Why is he getting so worked up though-?</p><p>Oh yeah, forgot we were friends. Monochrome quickly tried to change the subject.</p><p>"Yeah it uh-" They cleared their throat, "It's actually kinda funny, it's fine it was years ago, you're gonna miss whatever is happening next if you don't sit the hell back down, ERROR COME BACK HERE-!" They yelled when seeing Error get off his beanchair, scrambling up.</p><p>They ran to his side, making sure to not touch him as his Haphephobia was still a very present thing.</p><p>"Hey dude, calm down, I'm over it, it was a completely generic insult anyway and he moved away in 6th grade." They tried to reassure.</p><p>Error wasn't having it though, pissed that someone directed a slur at his sibling at such a young age, despite it not being all too serious.</p><p>"I'm destroying his house, you can't stop me." His voice glitched and stuttered worse than normal. He opened a portal, doing timeline and universe checking in another hand to find Monochrome's old universe and kill the son of a bitch. The voices divided between encouraging him and calling Monochrome weak.</p><p>"WHA- NO DUDE, I'M ALL FOR BEING GAY AND DOING CRIMES BUT BRO-"</p><p>"YOU CAN'T STOP ME-"</p><p>Somewhere very far far away, that bitch Ein could hear a distantly familiar turned-glitchy voice trying to stop an unfamiliar, also glitchy, voice yelling about how the other shouldn't commit a murder.</p><p>Maybe his past sins were finally catching up to him, bastard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am an oversharer at times I apologize, I just like giving context and to do so I practically tell my whole life story.</p><p>[Monochrome is my persona and some of my one shots will be about my experiences, though I am not an orphan-]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Monochrome's tik toks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Monochrome and Error but Monochrome is a bitch who makes tik toks 24/7</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Truth be told, Monochrome only got Error a tik tok account so he won't be completely clueless about Monochrome's dumb jokes.</p><p> Monochrome's name is "windowsvista69" and forced Error's name to be "bitchyglitchyboy". And then the two no-brainers agreed they should have access to each other's accounts, and in doing so got slightly famous.</p><p>Not even close to celebrity status, no, but they've been getting slightly viral on every new tik tok they make together. (Read: Monochrome just forces him into them and calls it a collab.)</p><p>Monochrome's narcissism says they're a comedic genius and slightly better than everyone, but their insecurity says they're just stupid.</p><p>They did end up making a video about that on Error's account. The comments on it included people being suprised that it actually fits them as well. </p><p>Their first ever video made on the "bitchyglitchyboy" account was a video of Error eating a still wrapped chocolate bar, they know that the other sanses found it because of the usernames of some of the people who commented gave their identity away. Seriously what kind of name is  'Guardian_of_positivity,' Dream? </p><p>Oh don't even get them started on 'inkygaurdian.'</p><p>That video got over 40k likes, and so did their "that's an awfully hot coffee pot" video of Monochrome's hand getting burned because they touched Error's forehead when he was sick. </p><p>Obviously as the other sanses have seen these videos they are careful of what they share, but they have made videos about the voices, and them being an orphan but that's because they made a video about Technoblade.</p><p>"Can we get a story time about the voices?"<br/>
Monochrome, on the bitchyglitchyboy account: Sure!<br/>
*proceeds to make a vague video about how they were knocked out by some lady and thrown into Error's home, and them descending even further into their insanity*</p><p>The mix of concerned questions and people relating to the not-actually satire video was oddly hilarious.</p><p>They've also talked about serious things, like homophobia and transphobia, how they have gotten treated, and how both Monochrome and Error's trauma effected their health.</p><p>Of course they didn't mention them being a vampire and Error once being Geno and his 'God of Destruction' thing going on, nor have they talked about the whole 'enternally dying' thing with Error. Just the discrimination that came with them being, quote on quote, "built different."</p><p>Monochrome used their own account to show case their art, their struggles with feeling like their art would never be good enough, and just stupid videos of weird art they've come across over the years.</p><p>They'll never forget miku binder Thomas Jefferson, may he still recover from his past cocain addiction.</p><p>Oh yeah, they're definitely making their own art parody on that, just to torture followers and passerbys alike.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. That's so valid! You wanna go destroy an au?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CAN YOU HEAR THE SILENCE? CAN YOU SEE THE DARK?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing about Error is that though he doesn't necessarily like destroying aus, he does like causing a bit of chaos.</p><p>So when he got the idea of destroying an au with Monochrome at his side, obviously he would ask.</p><p>They said "Hell yeah" obviously, they're an arsonist what can he say.</p><p>Now they're speedrunning getting way from the Star Sanses, Error had to correct them for saying the wrong pronouns for Monochrome, they almost cried and then stole a fucking  selfie stick somewhere and was recording tik toks, they're both injured but they're laughing anyways.</p><p>The au is crumbling before their eyes and Monochrome managed to set a tree on fire that caused a forest fire, Effectively slowing down the Stars so Error could get a portal ready that they could jump off a cliff into.</p><p>Even through the crackling of the fire Error could still hear Monochrome say:<br/>
"Hold on there's a good audio for this!" and proceeded to bring their phone closer to their face to pick out the audio.</p><p>......</p><p>"CAN YOU HEAR THE SILENCE? CAN YOU SEE THE DARK?"</p><p>"Oh you son of a bi-" Error wrapped an arm around Monochrome's waist, preparing the jump. </p><p>"CAN YOU FIX THE BROKEN?"</p><p>Monochrome laughed some more.</p><p>"CAN YOU FEEL MY HEART!?"</p><p>They both jumped, Monochrome bringing their arm back around while holding the selfie stick back out and facing the camera, they fell through the portal into the water that must be from OceanTale.</p><p>No one knows how, but the 17 year old managed to keep the selfie stick + the phone above water as they plunged under, their arms may be small but their need for their phone was bigger.</p><p>Both glitches rose above water and coughed, and yeah Error doesn't exactly need to breath but water in your skull must suck</p><p>Monochrome pushed the selfie stick back into itself, took their phone with their dry hand that held above water somehow, saved the tik tok and put the caption as "bad bitch extraordinaire #orphan #theft #excerise #destroyinganau".</p><p>"Aaand, send! That was hella." They beamed.</p><p>"'Chrome, what the actual fuck."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can write, I'm going to write.</p><p>Also "Can You Feel My Heart" by Bring Me The Horizon is a very good song 😌👍</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. "I miss them."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They had little venting sessions with eachother sometimes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error and Monochrome would lay on the 'ground' of the anti-void while facing eachother, their pinky fingers would wrap around one another like a promise.</p>
<p>Monochrome's other arm would be under their head, while Error's other arm would rest in the space between them.</p>
<p>Slow tears would make their way down Monochrome's face as they whisper as the voices go quiet:</p>
<p>"I miss them." </p>
<p>Error could only nod sadly, he knew what they were talking about, he always did. He understood them more than they thought he would, why wouldn't he? He lost his family too.</p>
<p>They were both without a family to call their own, Error's Bad Gaster fell into his timeline's CORE machine a long time ago, and his Papyrus and monster kind was wiped out by his timeline's Frisk.</p>
<p>Monochrome's parents and sister were taken from them by a drunken driver, their older brother and older sibling were killed by people knowing of vampire's existence, their grandparents were taken in the same way.</p>
<p>They had little venting sessions with eachother sometimes, it being mostly Monochrome who vented, as they were more sensitive than Error was.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Error would whisper back.</p>
<p>They wouldn't talk about it the next time they both woke up, but Monochrome would always be a little more clingy towards Error, Error doesn't mind, he missed having a little sibling.</p>
<p>Why were they treated so badly by the universe? Error would wonder, just what did they do in a past life that was so wrong?</p>
<p>Monochrome's thoughts would always just run rapidly after, them barely making out what they're thinking of. They would rack their brain trying to find out what happened to them when they were younger besides from their family's death.</p>
<p>They'd skim over what had happened with their glitchy friend and tried to find out if Error was annoyed with them, they knew logically he wasn't but, still.</p>
<p>Error would notice, of course he did, and would pull them into a hug as his arms snaked around the other's shoulders.</p>
<p>They'd snake their arms around his waist, holding him back, they'd smile sadly and softly as they dug their face into Error's shoulder.</p>
<p>Some of the voices would coo, other's would scoff at the display. Fate fumed and Destiny smiled.</p>
<p>She knew that everything would be all be okay one day, it was just rain before seeing the sun again, she would save them no matter what.</p>
<p>Now all she had to do was think of an idea that wouldn't make Fate suspicious.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These two deserve happiness 😁</p>
<p>But I won't give them it lol get dunked on whores ♥️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Monochrome's birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's December 7th and Monochrome is turning 18, so young.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Monochrome looked at the date on their phone after they woke up at 4:40 AM they didn't expect it to be their birthday.</p><p>(Usually when a gifting day came up they would already have a good guess at to what they would get, their parents always asked what they wanted because they apparently didn't know them well, in all honesty that's fair.</p><p>They'd pretend to not know and just appreciate the gift alot, they like everything they get, unless it's dumplings. Ew.</p><p>They would eat chicken pot pie for their birthday supper, their older sister always said that the ingredients just don't go well together, nowadays Monochrome would steal a chicken pot pie and eat it in one sitting just to spite her spirit.</p><p>Error would sometimes come back from his job to the anti-void to see Monochrome curled up in stomach pain because they ate too fast.</p><p>They told of their birth date to Error when he asked one day, when they asked him the same question he just shrugged and said he forgot a long time ago. They then remembered seeing somewhere that it's April fourth, they put that onto their calendar.)</p><p>They groaned and fell back onto the beanbag chair they use as a bed, and closed their eyes. Honestly they don't think that Error really cares, their friends back in their old universe didn't care enough to even to tell them "happy birthday," so they knew that Error most likely wouldn't care enough either.</p><p>Which is why when they heard Error say "Happy birthday 'Chrome." In his glitchy voice the moment they opened their eyes and saw him leaning over them, they yelled and fell off the beanbag.</p><p>They groaned again and covered their eyes with their arms.</p><p>"Seriously dude? Thanks but it's almost five AM, It's too early for this shit." Monochrome complained and grabbed the water bottle closest to them, chugging it's continents. They'd have to steal more water bottle packets soon.</p><p>Error just gave a glitchy laugh alongside the voices, except his was just teasing, and crouched down next to them while offering a hand to help them up.</p><p>Monochrome gladly accepted the hand but opted to just flop back onto the beanbag, Error rolled his eyes and used his strings to bring his beanbag closer to their beanbag, like a spider using it's silk. He sat down onto it, and instead of just sitting there he turned back around, opened the torn hole that was present, and pulled out an actual present.</p><p>"What."</p><p>"I read up on human gift giving for the day they were born, and thought I'd give you a present- are you crying!?" He shouted.</p><p>Monochrome sniffed and wiped their eyes on their sleeve, denying it.</p><p>Error made a quick, not thought out, decision, and pulled Monochrome into a hug, and rested his head on their head as they sniffed again.</p><p>"God this is dramatic," Monochrome complained  "I'm being dramatic, it's just a simple gift, I just didn't expect you to care."</p><p>"Am I that mean?"</p><p>"No I'm just insecure." Well at least they're being honest.</p><p>Error gave a small chuckle and held them closer. Eventually they did pull apart so Monochrome could open their gift and treasure it forever.</p><p>For no particular reason, Monochrome was nervous, unrealistic scenarios played in their head as Error sat back on his beanchair and repaired the hole.</p><p>When Monochrome finally opened it they found a bright light blue scarf that was big enough to cover their whole neck, which is a good thing because they're insecure.</p><p>They also found a semi-dark blue jacket with most of the arm sleeves being made out of Error's strings, there was also a spot on one of the jacket sides that was also made out of Error's strings.</p><p>Monochrome had a brief flashback of them calling Error's jacket 'cool as fuck mate' and that they 'wish they had one like it' because mother Fate made the anti-void cold as fuck.</p><p>Their eyes widened and they quickly put the jacket and scarf on and pulled out their phone to look at themself using the camera.</p><p>Monochrome snapped out of their admiration of how snazzy they looked as they heard Error ask "Like it?" He sounded mostly smug but they could detect a small amount of worry in his tone.</p><p>"Like it!?" Error flinched back in suprise, "Dude! I love it!" They yelled and got up to hug him once again, though it was in a happier situation now.</p><p>Error just gave a small smile as he patted their head as he hugged back.</p><p>"I'm glad you liked it, now, do you want to steal some chocolate cake?" He asked.</p><p>"Say less mate."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah would you look at that, an attempt to be productive.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I'm too unmotivated to actually write</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't wanna write write a lengthy one shot rn so I'm not gonna</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basic, just trying to find my motivation to finish this story I'm writing-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error: I spy with my little eye, someone who's a little bitch </p><p>Monochrome: is it me?</p><p>Error: it's always you</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Monochrome: Have you ever watched lesbian porn before, Error?<br/>
Error: I'm,,, gay??<br/>
Monochrome:  T h a t  d o e s n ' t  a n s w e r  m y  q u e s t i o n</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Monochrome in the anti-void: Bada bing</p><p>Error, in a fight with the stars: Bada boom</p><p>The star sanses: ?????</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Error: *coughs*</p><p>Monochrome: Oh my god shut the FUCK up</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Error: With that hair you look like the Grinch</p><p>Monochrome: And you're bald, bitch.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Monochrome: You know it takes only three people to create a religion, wanna join mine?</p><p>Error: Depends, who do you worship?</p><p>Monochrome: ..........next questi-</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Monochrome: Y'know Steven's tears from his mental breakdown possibly healed the rest of the Earth from Spinel's injector and other Earth problems, though that's assuming his tears still could heal damaged things even through his distress, the water could've blended in with the tears and went to all other places on Earth by traveling through the dirt and the other stuff in the ocean.</p><p>Error: Yeah who the fuck invited you here?</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Error: I like sewing</p><p>Monochrome: Weak, I like murder</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Monochrome: are you a top or a bottom bitch boy?</p><p>Error: Don't call me that, and like bunk beds?</p><p>Monochrome: So a bottom then</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>